


An Old Face

by TooManyShips7572



Series: Posie Ann Halstead [5]
Category: Chicago PD (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-06
Updated: 2019-12-06
Packaged: 2021-02-26 23:20:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21687361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TooManyShips7572/pseuds/TooManyShips7572
Summary: An old face returns to Chicago
Relationships: Jay Halstead/Hailey Upton
Series: Posie Ann Halstead [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1556731
Comments: 1
Kudos: 41





	An Old Face

#  Hailey Halstead was just starting to wake up when she heard the sound of little feet running towards her room and couldn’t help but laugh at what was about to happen. As she turned over in bed to face the door she heard said door open and saw a blur of blonde hair launch itself at her.

“Morning mama.” The little girl said as she settled into Haileys arms and pushed her unruly curly blonde hair out of her face.

“Well good morning to you Ms.Posie Ann.” Hailey laughed as she pulled the little girl closer and they buried themselves deeper into the covers.

Hailey took a moment to enjoy this time she had with her daughter since it wasn’t every day they got to lay in bed and cuddle.

Jay has been called out around three am to a crime scene but Voight told him not to bring Hailey and let her have the day with Posie.

“Mama, where’s daddy”. Posie asked as she looked up at Hailey with her bright blue eyes.

“Grandpa called daddy to work when we were sleeping.” Hailey told her daughter before placing a kiss on the top of her blonde curls.

Posie took a minute to think before she asked her next question and Hailey could see the little wheels in her head turning and wondering what she was going to say.

“Can we go see daddy today, please mama” Posie asked her mom with a sweet smile on her face.

“Monkey, I think that is a great idea and I’m sure daddy will be very happy to see his favorite girl.” Hailey said as she tickled Posie’s sides which earn her laughter from her daughter.

“Mama, stop it tickles.” The four year old said and she tried wiggling her way out of Haileys grasp.

As the two girls laid in bed Hailey couldn’t help but smile on how her life turned out. She had an amazing job, a beautiful, funny, smart and sassy four year old daughter who she would literally die for and of course a husband who is her best friend and love of her life. She couldn’t ask for a better life to live.

“Mama, I’m hungry.” Posie said bringing Hailey out of her thoughts.

“What do you want to eat Monkey?” Hailey asked her daughter as they both got out of bed and headed towards the stairs to go to the kitchen.

“Can we have chocolate chip pancakes please?” Posie asked her mom as the finally made their way into the kitchen.

“For you Posie Ann, you can have anything.” Hailey said as she picked her daughter up and put her on the counter.

A short time later found the Halstead girls enjoying their chocolate chip pancakes.

“Mama, can I color daddy a picture before we go see him?” Posie asked around a mouth full of pancakes.

“Of course you can baby girl, I’m sure he would love one. You know he hangs all your pictures around his desk.” Hailey told the little girl.

She wasn’t wrong, the Intelligence Unit definitely has gotten some updates artwork in the last few years and they were all from one Posie Ann Halstead. Voight’s office now has drawings all over it and each time he got one he instantly hung it up, both Hailey and Jay had drawings all over their desks as did the rest of the team and even Platt had some of the wonderful drawings hung up around her area.

Shortly after the girls finished breakfast, Posie ran to the living room to color while Hailey cleaned up the kitchen. While she was putting the dishes in the dishwasher she heard her cell phone ringing on the table. As she grabbed it she couldn’t help but smile when she saw the picture of Jay & Posie lightening up her screen.

“Hey Jay, what’s up?” Hailey asked when she answered the phone.

_“Hey babe, working on finding some leads on this case. I just wanted to call to check on my girls.” Jay said from the other line_

“Your girls are doing good, we just finished breakfast and your daughter is coloring you a picture as we speak.” Hailey told Jay as she looked into the living room to see her daughter very focused on her masterpiece.

_“Well, I can’t wait to see what she come up with this one.” Jay told his wife as he noticed Kevin and Adam coming back with some news that will help break the case._

_“Hey babe, I got to go, Kevin and Adam just brought us something that will hopefully help this case” Jay told Hailey._

“No problem, good luck with the case. We love you and we’ll see you later.” Hailey told Jay as Posie came running up to her.

_“Love you both too” Jay said as he ended the call._

After Jay ended the call Hailey put her phone down and turned to look at her daughter.

“Mama look, I finished my picture.” Posie said as she showed Hailey her finished masterpiece.

“Aww baby, it’s amazing. Daddy is going to love it.” Hailey told her daughter as she picked her up and they headed upstairs to get dressed.

* * *

21st District Intelligence Unit

Jay was sitting at his desk going over surveillance video while the rest of the unit was out running down a lead.

Jay hadn’t heard the door downstairs open nor did he hear the person walk up the stairs since he was so absorbed in the video he was looking at.

“Hello Jay.” The person said as they stopped by the desk and looked at Jay

Jay’s head shot up when he heard that voice. It was a voice he hadn’t heard in almost nine years and a voice he thought he would never hear again.

“Erin.” Jay said completely shocked that his ex girlfriend was standing in Intelligence and looked just like she did the last time he saw her.

Erin walked closer to Jays desk as he just stared at her wondering what she was doing back in Chicago and even better what she was doing in his unit.

“What are you doing here? How’d you get up here?” Jay fires off these question cause in all honesty he wasn’t very happy to see her after the way she left.

“I’ve been working with the Chicago Counter Terrorism Unit trying time bring down a terrorist who has been operating both here and in New York and I think the gate downstairs is broken cause it wasn’t locked.” Erin told him as she leaned against his desk and running her eyes over him.

Erin took notice of how Jay has filled out in all the right ways the last eight years and how he looked even better now than he did the last time she saw him. The one thing Erin clearly hasn’t noticed was the black ring that now took up residence on his left ring finger and has been there for the past three years.

Just as Jay was about to say something he heard feet running up the stairs and knew they didn’t belong to anyone from the team and he had a good idea who it was and just as he was about to say something to Erin the owner of the feet made themself known.

“Daddy!” Posie came flying up the stairs and in a mess of blonde curls and laughter ran right at Jay.

Jay for his part bent down and grabbed his daughter into his arms.

“Hi monkey” Jay said as he stood up with Posie in his arms.

“Hi daddy, we came to see you.” Posie said as she pushed some of her unruly blonde curls out of her face.

Neither one of them noticing Erin staring at them with a completely shocked look on her face.

“I see that and is that a picture you have in your hand?” Jay asked his daughter as he noticed the piece of paper in her hand.

“Yes, I made it for you today.” Posie said as she showed him the picture and as she did she noticed the other person in the room.

“Who are you?” Posie asked Erin with an unamused tone in her voice that someone was bothering her and her daddy.

Erin was broken from her shocked state when Posie asked her that question.

“I’m a friend of your dads.” Erin said as she smiled at the little girl.

Jay just looked at Erin wondering what made her possibly think she was a friend of his after what she did to him.

“I know all my mommy and daddy’s friends and I don’t know you.” Posie said with more sass than a four year old should probably have been able to muster up.

Jay couldn’t help the smile that came to his lips after his daughter said this to Erin and was about to say something when another person made their appearance in the bullpen.

“Hey Jay, Platt told me that...” the rest of Haileys sentence died off as she looked up from her phone to see Erin Lindsay standing in the bullpen and next to her husband and daughter.

Jay as much as he wanted to go hide in a corner right then in their couldn’t help but check out his wife, she wasn’t in her normal jeans and flannel, nope Hailey was wearing a pair of black Nike leggings, a Nike tank top and a zip up hoodie that was half zipped up, and she had her normally unruly curls piled on the top of her head in a messy bun.

The tension that was so thick in the bullpen as Erin and Hailey just stared at each other, Jay just watching the scene and Posie in her dads arms who decided to break the tension.

“Daddy, aunt Trudy told me the doggies are here today, can we go see them?” Posie asked unfazed by what was happening around her.

Jay who wanted to get out of this awkward situation silently thanked his daughter for asking such an innocent question.

“We sure can monkey, lets go.” Jay said as he turned and went down the hallway with his daughter.

“Jay!” Hailey tried calling him and she really didn’t want to be left alone with his ex partner/ex girlfriend.

“So I didn’t know Jay had a daughter?” Erin asked, eyes still focused in the direction of the hallway.

“Yeah, she’s 4 now,” Hailey replied.

“And it’s nice of you to watch her,” Erin said. “I’m sure Voight has him working a lot now. You’re not working the case?”

The tone of Erin’s voice was starting to make her see red. The jealousy her husband’s former partner had was incredibly noticeable.

“No, we had the day off to watch Posie,” she replied, crossing her arms. As her left hand rested on her bicep, her fingers began tapping on her arm, hoping she would figure it out. “She just wanted to come see daddy and what kind of mother am I to say no?” Hailey said which caused Erins eyes to bulge and the look of shock to cover her face.

“Wait, you and Jay have a daughter together?” Erin said with a rather shocked voice.

“Well I did push her out of me, so I’m pretty sure she’s mine,” she replied. “Though she’s just as stubborn as Jay, putting me through 30 hours of labor” She added.

“How long have you guys been together.” Erin asked.

“We’ve been together 6 years and married 3” Hailey replied as she fondly ran her finger over her wedding ring, which Erin hadn’t noticed before.

“So did Voight make you transfer out when he found out you guys were together cause you know he doesn’t like in house romances.” Erin said bitterly.

Hailey was really close to loosing it on Erin and was tired of the way she was talking to her.

“Actually, we both still work in Intelligence and Voight is very supportive of our marriage as well as Posie. He’s also pretty supportive of Adam and Kim as well as Vanessa and Kevin.” Hailey told her smartly.

Just as Erin was about to make another smart comment Posie and Jay returned from seeing the dogs.

“Mama, one of the doggies licked my face.” Posie said as she ran and hugged Haileys leg.

Hailey leaned down and picked her daughter up and resting her on her hip. “He did?” Hailey asked her daughter as Posie just nodded her head and then leaned her head on her mother shoulder a clear sign the little Halstead was ready for nap.

Erin honestly felt she was intruding on a family moment but at the same time was still irritated over the conversation Hailey and her had just had and as she looked at Jay and the way he was looking at his wife and daughter she knew there would never be a chance for her to try and talk to Jay and explain what happened all those years ago.

“I think we are gonna head out, it’s time for someone to take a nap.” Hailey told Jay as she slowly rubbed her daughters back.

“I’m not tired mama.” Posie said from Hailey’s arms and then let out a huge yawn.

“Oh monkey, I think your pretty sleepy.” Jay told the little girl as he kissed her head then looked at Hailey.

“Why don’t I walk you guys out.” Jay told Hailey as he put his hand on her back and rubbed it and then guided her down the stairs.

* * *

As soon as they got downstairs, he took Posie from Hailey’s arms and grabbed her hand before leading them out the doors and into the late summer heat and towards Hailey’s Jeep.

Once they got to the Jeep, Hailey opened the back door so that Jay could put a now sleeping Posie into her car seat and the turned to Hailey.

“Babe, I swear I had no idea was Erin was coming or even how she was able to get up there.” Jay told Hailey as he grabbed her hand.

Hailey regarded Jay for a moment before stepping closer to her husband and wrapping her arms around him which he reciprocated shortly.

“Jay, I am not made at you and I know you had no idea she was coming. Erin Lindsay hasn’t made contact with anyone in over eight years.” Hailey told him.

“She said she was working with the Chicago division of the FBI.” Jay replied.

“Hmm, well hopefully she gets her case taken care if and goes back to New York.” Hailey said.

Jay just looked at his wife, wondering if he should mention that he heard part of the conversation between her and Erin.

“I heard part of the conversation between you two.” Jay decided to tell her since he knows they don’t hide anything from each other.

Hailey eyed Jay wondering exactly what he heard.

“I heard the part where she asked if Voight made you transfer out.” Jay replied.

“I honestly almost bit her head off but I just decided to tell her the truth that she really had no idea what she was talking about.” Hailey told her husband.

“Hailey, you don’t have to worry about anything. We both know how much Hank Voight has changed. Hell, Erin shouldn’t have even said anything cause he didn’t make either of us transfer out all those years ago.” Jay said and Hailey just looked at her husband trying not to remember that he and Erin had dated.

“Your right, he knows about all of us and supports us. That comment just really got to me.” Hailey replied.

“Trust me babe, I understand.” Jay said and leaned down and kissed her.

Hailey responded to the kiss and it definitely helped her relax after her dealing with Erin.

Hailey slowly pulled away from the kiss and opened the drivers side door.

“I’m gonna get this little monkey home and into her bed, do you think you’ll be home late tonight?” Hailey asked Jay as she looked in the backseat to see Posie gripping her blanket and her favorite stuffed elephant, Ernie.

“Hopefully Voight will give us a break since we’ve been working since three am but I’ll keep you posted.” Jay replied.

“Ok. I love you Jay Halstead.” Hailey told him as she gave him a kiss.

“And I love you Hailey Halstead. Drive safely.” Jay told her.

Hailey got into the Jeep and closed the door as she turned the car on and pulled out of her parking spot.

Jay just stood there watching as his girls drive away and thinking this was not at all how he thought his day would go.

**Author's Note:**

> I am not an Erin Lindsay fan anymore and I honestly think if she was to come back a lot of shit would go down


End file.
